Ouran Confessions
by Saber293
Summary: The host club is having a session to confess all their wrongs and feelings!And the priests are... Inspired by Confessions in the D.Gray-Man section.This is my other friend and my first joint fanfiction please R&R!Rated T to be safe.
1. Gathering

Disclaimer: I nor my friend owns Ouran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Gathering

All the hosts gather outside the special doctor's room. All of them were filled with excitement, well, except Mori. This is their first time going to the "priests" and admit their mistakes. "Hey,where's Kaoru and Hikaru?" Haruhi asked the club. Pushing his spectacles, Kyoya replied, "I suppose they are running away from this session."

"Uh-huh. Kaoru-chan and Hika-chan have done a lot of wrong." Honey agreed.

"En." Mori continued.

"WAH!!!FIRST TIME DOING THESE STUFF!!HARUHI!IS THIS WHAT COMMONERS ALWAYS DO??" Tamaki asked, jumping up and down.

"Tamaki-senpai don't shout at me and these are never done by commoners!! "Haruhi answered .Sheesh, don't think so lowly of us. We don't make as many mistakes as rich bastards, she thought.

The girls crowded up behind them, wondering who is going in first.

"Ne ,ne, it must be Tamaki-kun!"

"No no! Haruhi-kun!"

"Wrong again! Honey-senpai!"

As if we've done so much wrong...,Haruhi thought again. "So Haruhi..."Tamaki said, trailing off.

"Yes senpai?" Haruhi asked with a touch of cuteness.

All girls looked at Haruhi and shouted, "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tamaki continued, "Are you going to confess who you like? I wonder who it is..."  
Oh no, Haruhi thought, how am I supposed to tell the priests that I like one of the members...

Haruhi turned to Honey and asked ,"Ne Honey-senpai, won't Mori-senpai just go 'en.' the whole time?"

Honey said, "Now that you said it, I don't really know."

"En." Mori said once again.

Tamaki came up and exclaimed, "MORI-SENPAI!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU EVER GET EXCITED?!"

"En."

Knew it, Haruhi thought.

Tamaki continued, "As the host club's king, I thereby set this rule that MORI-SENPAI must not say--"

"En." Everyone chorused.

When Mori heard that rule, he glared at Tamaki.

"Eh...eh...for the session only...hehe..."Tamaki ended the sentence.

The loudspeaker announced, "Suoh Tamaki can come in now."  
Upon hearing that, Tamaki screamed into the air, "YAYYYY!!!!!!!!JOY TO TAMAKI!", "CALL ME KING!".

The boys went -_-",the girls went AHH!!!!(well, except Haruhi.)Kyoya came out and said, "Annoying Fangirls..."


	2. Tamaki's Confession

Chapter 2: Tamaki's Confession

Hikaru and Kaoru whispered to each other behind the blinds.  
"Ooh~ I wonder what Tamaki's going to confess."  
"Yeah, he's going to talk about ~Haruhi~ the whole way."  
"Ne~ I bet with 10 bucks that he is going to say that he LOVES her."  
"Okay, then. I'll bet he'll say that he's IN LOVE with her.10 bucks too."  
"Hey that's what I said."  
"Different speeches, you know, different speeches."  
"THATS NOT FAIR!!"  
"Shh! Tamaki's coming in!" Kaoru whispered.  
Tamaki, as he was walking into the room, he was feeling excited and suspicious at the same time.  
"Who are these priests anyway?"  
The doors closed and it was time to CONFESS...  
Tamaki gave a loud sigh and started with his mistakes...  
"Priests, I have made a lot of mistakes."  
"Oh? Is that so?" Kaoru said.  
"Shh! Bro! Act normal!"  
"Ahem, we mean, don't worry God will forgive you for your mistakes and the wrongs you have done." Kaoru and Hikaru said in union.  
"Is that so!? That's great!" Tamaki broke out into a smile.  
"Firstly, I always steal Kyoya's computer and order the most expensive items for myself. "  
"Secondly, Hikaru and Kaoru's "BROTHERLY LOVE TOKEN" ,I've always smear banana split ice-cream on it...Seeing their angry faces makes me feel happy, in a cunning way."  
"WHAT!?" Hikaru almost screamed.  
"Oi oi Hikaru! Keep your cool!" Kaoru whispered.  
"Right," Hikaru took a DEEP breath, "Don't worry, I'm sure that God, Jesus, The Holy Spirit will forgive you."  
"Great! I'm beginning to like this stuff!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
"Geez, he's so noisy." Hikaru mumbled.  
"Well ,I also accidently toppled coffee on Honey-senpai's PRECIOUS bunny."

"Oh that one." Kaoru suddenly remembered that incident a few months ago.  
"Can I list out ALL of my wrongs? Well you see, I made a list of them last night before bedtime."  
"Sure!" Kaoru and Hikaru said.  
This is FUN!, the twins thought.  
"Ok, there goes, I have mixed apple juice and milo in Mori's passion fruit juice, drew a caricature of Miss Anderson in Haruhi's activity book, put a mentos in Kyoya's cola drink--oh you should have seen his foamed up face!"  
The twins burst into laughter .Luckily, Tamaki was laughing too much to notice the "priests".  
"You should hear this one. I put my maid's underwear and mixed with my father's underwear! And my grandmother thought my father was a homo!"  
Urgh disgusting, Kaoru and Hikaru thought.  
"Er hem, don't worry my child ,even if it is the worst of the worst, the Lord will forgive you. Just remember never to do it again." Hikaru said, controlling his laughter.  
"I will, priests, I will. Priests...ummmmm..........is it wrong to like somebody at a young age?"  
Here it comes, the twins thought.  
"I...I like...Haruhi...no wrong. I love Haruhi! I'm in love with her!"  
The twins felt as if lightning had struck through them. They have both lost and won their bet!  
"Never to worry ,my child. We are sure that God will bless you." the twins said, with Hikaru trying to control his fury.  
Man, what if Haruhi likes Tamaki too!? Then I'll have no chance!, Hikaru thought, almost into tears.  
"Oh. I have finished my list." Tamaki said in surprise.  
"You may go now. May God bless you forever." Kaoru said.  
"And ever." Hikaru added on.  
"THANKS PRIESTS!!!" said Tamaki happily as he was getting up from the chair.  
Tamaki got up in a happy mood, and left the room.


	3. Honey's Confession

Okay this whole chapter is a bit food disgusting, so everyone don't read this when you are eating. This whole chapter was written by my friend and I want to kill her for writing such a disgusting chapter…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Honey's Confession  
As soon as Tamaki came out of the room, around him girls crowded. Each was asking what he confessed. Tamaki said in his princely form, "I confessed whatever was right for you." and brushed his hair.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls went.  
"Tamaki-kun, was the priests scary?" said Honey.  
"No, you know they are kind of funny. Except I thought that they really enjoyed my 'speech' ," said Tamaki, still in a princely form.  
The loudspeaker came again," Haninozuka Mitsukuni can come in now."  
Tamaki shouted to Honey, "YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!!!!".  
Mori came up to Honey and said in a cool manner ,"Don't worry, I will waiting outside for you."  
Honey and Mori chorused together "En".  
Hikaru and Kaoru held a recorder with them and recorded Tamaki's confession down.  
"Now what do you think that Honey-senpai is going to say?" said Kaoru.  
"I ....BET WITH MY BUNNY SLIPPERS THAT HE IS INNOCENT!!" blurted Hikaru.  
"WHAT!!YOU ACTUALLY BET WITH OUR BUNNY SLIPPERS THAT MUM MADE FOR US?" screamed Kaoru.  
Hikaru tips up Kaoru's chin, and looks at him with a affectionate face  
"Don't worry bro, I will never ever sacrifice our bunny slippers for trivial or important problems that will happen to us," whispered Hikaru.  
"Hikaru...."said Kaoru.  
"Kaoru...."said Hikaru.

Hikaru had recorded the girls screaming just now, he pressed the play button and out came the *SCREAMS*  
"Oi bro, I told you that we must be quiet, if not Honey-senpai finds out that we both are the priests, we will be dead meat!" exclaimed Kaoru.  
"Right, I will be quiet."  
Honey came in, holding his bunny and sat down on the chair.  
"Priest?" he quietly spoke.  
"Can I tell you my bunny's mistakes too?" said Honey.  
"SURE! Don't worry, we will not harm you and your secret will be safe with us." said Hikaru.  
"Feel free to tell us anything, your bunny is always welcome!" continued Kaoru.  
"MAY GOD BLESS YOU FOREVER!" said the Hitachiin twins together.  
The twins thought, they practiced how to say their "priest lines " the night before.  
"Well, I did make a lot of mistakes, but most of it got to do with FOOD." said Honey.  
"So, if I happen to mention anything about disgusting food, you had better prepare yourself." continued Honey.  
Honey made a super evil face.  
"W-ell........"said Honey.  
"YES?" said the twins in suspense.  
"I have a cookbook named 'Weird Food Combinations For Weirdos' and my guinea pig is Mori-kun." said Honey happily.  
"Ever once, I made a salted fish and spaghetti cake and gave it to everyone in the host club yesterday, and it said in the cookbook that after someone eats it, that person will get red spots if he or her lies."  
"OH SHOOT!I LIED TO KAORU THAT I DIDN'T EAT HIS CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKE THIS MORNING!" thought Hikaru.  
Suddenly, red spots appeared on Hikaru's face.  
Kaoru saw what had happen and squinted his eyes at Hikaru.  
"DID YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKE THIS MORNING!!!!!!???????" exclaimed Kaoru.  
"Well, you got me........"Hikaru said, in a meek voice.  
"Ummmmm.............."Honey interrupted.  
"Yes, Honey???" the twins said in union.  
"Are you continuing the topic or can I eat the cake right on the table???" Honey said.  
"OHHHH!!!! SURE! HELP YOURSELF!!!!" the twins chorused together.  
PHEW, the twins thought. If Honey were to find out, the worst thing he can do is force the twins to eat his cakes without telling the twins secret to anybody.  
"AND..."Honey munching his cake away....  
"I destroyed Tamaki's ironed suit by spilling ice-cream on it and blaming it on the twins, Hika-chan and Kaoru-chan."  
"What!!!!!!" the twins thought.  
The twins faced each other and agreed to confront every host after the confession.  
"Well... that's about it....."Honey said.  
"Thank you for confessing and God bless you in everything you do!" the twins said in union.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew I finally finished editing my friend's shortcuts…please tell me if there are more spelling mistakes thank you!!~


	4. Kyoya's Confession

Okay yay…I finally did Kyoya's kind of sucks though,on second thought.

Dozo yoroshiku onegai shi masu!~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:Kyoya's Confession

Honey slowly stepped out of the then, a group of girls started to crowd around him.  
'I'm so tired....."Honey mumbled away while rubbing his eyes.  
"KAWAII" the girls screamed at the top of their boys, they went:'sigh.................."  
"Ootori Kyoya you may come in now~" Hikaru said over the speaker with a sing-song voice.  
"Ne ne,it's Kyoya-kun's turn!!~"  
"Mo,I can't think of anything bad he did!"  
"Yeah although he's so cool,he's like totally innocent!!~"  
"KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~"  
"...Ganbatte ne,Senpai."Haruhi cheered monotonously.  
Kyoya pushed up his glasses."Daijoubu,it won't be very stressful for me."He replied as he walked into the room.

"Ne,Kaoru."  
"Nani?"  
"Can you think of anything bad about Kyoya?"  
"Not really...besides the fact that he carries a killing intent when he is woken up by someone."  
"True..."

"So,what is it today,Hikaru and Kaoru?"the confessor announced as he closed the door.  
Uh-oh.  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????"  
"Just some information that I collected."  
The twins could feel the killing intent there.

"...UWAH!!!!!!!!!AND WE THOUGHT EVERYONE WOULD BE FOOLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"The first thing I want to confess is that sometimes I just wake up too early."  
"Huh...?Are you playing along with us...?"  
"Hmm...why not?"  
"But anyway I don't see how that is a sin..."Hikaru murmured.  
"Another time is when I bought the wrong set of teacups and Tamaki started crying all over me."  
"...I see--"  
"And the last one is that when I first knew Tamaki I felt like killing him."  
"'t worry my child.I am sure God will forgive you." Kaoru quickly said,before Kyoya could interrupt again.  
"As for love..."  
The twins drew closer to the has someone he loves?

"Is it a sin to not have one?"The glasses boy said purposely,smiling.

The twins just "died".  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!????????????""BE MORE SERIOUS WOULD YOU????????????????????"  
The two were almost to tears.  
"And that's all I have to you for the consultation."Kyoya "thanked" them as he walked out of the room.  
Silence in the room for a second.  
"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru screamed.  
"Hi...Hikaru!!Ochisuke!!"Kaoru calmed his older brother while holding him back.  
After closing the door quite politely,Kyoya leaned on the doors,and let out a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I told you it the way, to see the story with pictures,go to .com/user/FoodFanaticTomboy/pages/ouran-confessions

:] You can tell that this is my friend's account…


End file.
